


come what may. i will love you 'til the end of time.

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LETS TALK ABOUT ADORAS EMOTIONAL TRAUMA, Post-Season/Series 04, SO, adora and catra have a talk, barely any fics so far for post season 4, everyone x therapy, glimmer has a talk with catra, is the best ship, so ig ill right one, to have a talk with adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “She still loves you, you know.” Glimmer laid on her back all her limbs spread out on the floor of the prison cell, looking up at the ceiling lights.“What?” Catra sat up to face her.“Adora. You know dumb jock who is still somehow a genius? Blond hair and blue greyish eyes? Yea, she’s still in love with you.”“Hah ya and I’m head over heels for Kyle,” Catra rolled her eyes.=+=Glimmer tells Catra to talk to Adora, and they do.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	come what may. i will love you 'til the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes like the song come what may

“She still loves you, you know.” Glimmer laid on her back all her limbs spread out on the floor of the prison cell, looking up at the ceiling lights.

“What?” Catra sat up to face her.

“Adora. You know dumb jock who is still somehow a genius? Blond hair and blue greyish eyes? Yea, she’s still in love with you.”

“Hah ya and I’m head over heels for Kyle,” Catra rolled her eyes.

“No I’m serious,” Glimmer turned her head to Catra. “She’s definitely suppressed it but it doesn’t change the fact that she still cares about you. It’s not good for her ya know? Someone needs to talk to her about it and a lot more honestly. ”

“Then why don’t you do it Sparkles?”

Glimmer took one long sigh. “‘Cause things are too tense between us right now especially after I let Shadow Weaver fre-”

“YOU WHAT?” Catra screamed and bolted up. “Do you have any idea what she did to Adora? How paranoid and absolutely terrified Adora must have been?! She abused and manipulated us our whole lives! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER OUT?”

Glimmer flinched slightly at the growing intensity of Catra’s yelling. “Look I know I messed up-”

“Tch that’s an understatement.” 

The pink-haired girl continued on, “I realize I shouldn’t have done that. I wasn’t thinking clearly but Adora’s still one of my best friends and I care about her happiness.”

“So why am I the one that’s supposed to talk to her? If you think you’re tension with Adora is bad, have you seen ours?”

“I just think you both could use it for like closure and stuff. You guys get each other no matter how much I don't understand how or why and have shared trauma and all that. Look just promise me after all of this is over you’ll talk to her?” Glimmer told her.

“And you trust me to be alone with your best friend, the person I’ve tried to kill on multiple occasions?”

Glimmer hesitated to say something for a second but that quickly vanished, “I definitely didn’t trust you before but you’ve changed and are still changing,” Glimmer walked up to Catra and placed a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. “You’re becoming good. So, yeah I didn’t trust you before  _ at all _ but I’m willing to now. For Adora.”

“Geez you princesses know how to make anything sappy,” Catra’s eyes darted to the empty floor. “But I guess I can try talking to her.” She mumbled.

“Great, that's all I ask,” Glimmer gave a small smile, “now let’s get out of here and get back home.” 

=+=

A few weeks later they escaped and were able to drive out Horde Prime and come back home. Although, Catra's not quite sure what home is anymore.

“Hey Adora can I talk to you?,” Catra’s voice was tiny and delicate. Everyone slowly left Adora's room and Catra thinks she could hear Bow say “we’ll just uh give you guys some space.” She decided to ignore it though. 

Both girls just stood there for a minute, maybe an hour, or maybe 2,000 lifetimes neither one is too sure. Adora didn’t say anything back to the all too familiar phrase, she just looked at Catra without any hint of emotion she was feeling. Suddenly Adora broke into a walk and wrapped her arms around Catra. Without saying anything else, both of them slowly let tears escape their stinging eyes.

“I missed you”“I’m sorry”

Their hug only tightened both too scared to face each other.

“I’m sorry too”“I missed you too”

Another eternity and a half.

“Let go on the count of 3?” Adora asked Catra. Adora could feel the girl nodding into the crook of her neck.

“1”

“2”

“3”

They let go and looked at each other. A perfect mess they both thought. They shared tear stains, pink and puffy eyes, and their hair was a wreck. But the two girls still managed to smile at one another. It was a small smile, barely reaching their eyes or showing their teeth. Despite that, it was the happiest and most genuine smile either has ever done.

Catra was the one who decided to break the silence. 

“Glimmer told me you still love me,” Catra looked away from the blond. “Did you actually? Still, love me? Or did you hate me? I don’t blame you if you absolutely despise me though. I’ve been the _worst_ type of person for the last year.” She decided to stop there before she could start rambling.

“I-i did hate you,” Catra’s ears slowly dropped with her head. “But I still loved you." Catra's ears slightly twitched. "Even if it was wrong, I still missed waking up beside you. I missed training with you and watching the sunset on the rooftops. I missed laughing with you and making you laugh. I missed the subtle and not so subtle touches we shared. And I just. missed. you.”

“You’re an absolute dork,” Catra smirked at her. “I love you,” it came out as barely a whisper. “Do you love me even now?”

Adora inched closer to Catra and grabbed her right hand in both of hers. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

They kiss and it was so perfect. Almost as much as when they held each other tight -like they fit perfectly together- until they fall asleep on Adora's bed. They'll talk about everything else later. About the mental and physical scars. And they'll definitely apologize to each other at least 2 dozen more times individually, even though both have forgiven one another. They'll talk about everything later but right now, right now they don't need to talk. Just to hear their heartbeats together and being tangled into the bedsheets was enough for both of them. It might seem a bit mundane but it's what both have dreamed of ever since they parted and it's what both needed.

As they're about to drift to sleep, Catra can't help but think this is what coming home feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> BRUH SEASON 4!! WOW. Was really good. SO of course I had to write catra dora angst... and I really want to do a fic where it talks about Adora's abuse. Should I? Anyways pls let me know what you thought of the fic!
> 
> Btw some ppl have been asking and I'll continue my series where they react to the show eventually it just takes a long time to write that fic and I don't have the capability to do that right now.
> 
> Okay biiiii <3


End file.
